


Oh, Brother

by Insertpoetryhere



Series: Dad AU [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Ive been deceased for too long, M/M, MORE KATIE, Meet Miles, Sibling Bonding, Sibling centric, but I’m back with a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertpoetryhere/pseuds/Insertpoetryhere
Summary: Miles Manfred-Anderson is the long awaited new addition to Connor and Markus’ growing family...Katie really isn’t a fan.





	Oh, Brother

Markus walked slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping little boy in his arms as he and Connor made their way to the car. 

“You have his car seat?” He whispered. Connor nodded, opening the door for his husband and helping him set their new, 4 month old son in the car. He made a small noise, opening his eyes. They were a light gray and gave a startling contrast against his dark mahogany skin. 

He looked up at his parents, who were holding their breath and hoping he would close them again and go back to sleep.

“Shhh… it’s ok, buddy.” Markus whispered. Connor smiled and gently ran his fingers through the little boy’s thick, black curls. He hummed sleepily, resting his head against the side of the car seat and closing his eyes once again.

A simultaneous breath of relief fell from the two men as they closed the back door quietly. First attempt at the car seat had been a success…

Now let’s hope the next 18 years go just as smoothly.

Markus climbed into the driver’s seat, waiting for Connor to climb in before typing Hank’s address into the navigation system in front of him. Connor leaned back, sighing. He smiled, reaching up and adjusting the mirror that hung above the dashboard so that the sleeping baby in the back seat was in full view.

“Welcome to the family, Miles.”

\---

“I don’t like him.” Katie said plainly, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Connor looked over at Markus, not sure what to do in this situation. Hank choked on his drink laughing and Nines tried and failed to hold back a snicker at his niece’s honesty.

“Um… why?” Markus tried his best to find the words, but that was honestly the best he could do. This had not been the reaction they had been hoping for. The five year old shook her head.

“He’s gross. You should take him back.” She crossed her arms, sticking her lower lip out. Connor blinked a few times, his LED swirling yellow as Markus watched intently and waited for him to make the next move.

“We can’t really do that honey, he’s part of the family now.” Connor’s voice was gentle as he tried to explain to their daughter how this was now her brother (like it or not).

She looked back down at Miles, disgusted. “He isn’t staying in my room, right?”

Markus laughed. “No sweetheart, he had his own room.” 

The little girl gave a quick nod, her short, curly pigtails bobbing along with her. “Good.”

\---

A crying infant is bad enough on it’s own, but throw in their very disgruntled 5-year-old daughter and it suddenly became so much worse.

“Dad!” Katie whined, standing at the door to their bedroom. Neither of them had powered off for the night, but not because they weren’t tired. Mainly because Miles had a wonderful set of lungs and was waking up every 13.78 minutes (on average that is) to demonstrate to his parents just how wonderful they were. Markus sighed from his side of the bed.

“I know, honey…” He said, dragging himself off of the bed. He passed by Connor, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “I’ve got this one, try to rest.”

Connor only hummed in response, turning his attention to the little girl standing in the doorway. Katie had moved out of the way just enough to let her father pass through, but not enough so that anyone could doubt that she wanted to have a very serious discussion with whichever parent was available.

Connor sighed, realizing that said parent was going to have to be him and patted the space on the bed next to him. Katie marched over, fire in her eyes and stuffed animal in her hand.

“We need to talk.” She said, copying the tone that Connor used whenever Markus used a swear word in front of her. Connor gave a small, tired laugh.

“I figured as much. What’s up?” He rubbed his face with his hand, trying not to let the tired show. Katie swung her legs back and forth.

“I think you should give the baby back.” Katie put her small hand on his. “He’s loud and I don’t like him. Plus we have enough boys in this house.”

Connor blinked, still not sure what to say. This was definitely not the reaction he had been expecting from Katie. After all, she had been begging them for a sibling for the past year. Now she has one, and can’t stand him?

He sighed. “Well, we can’t really just take him back. He’s part of our family now.”

Katie grimaced, clearly not a fan of that answer. But after a minute or two of processing, she finally spoke again. “Was this what it felt like for you when Grandpa Hank brought home Uncle Nines?”

Connor gave an uncomfortable laugh. “Well, that’s uh… kind of a bad example.”

Actually, it wasn’t a bad example. It just really didn’t help Connor make his point. In fact, Gavin had once described his and Nines’ relationship as “peak sibling culture”. The fact that this was said after Hank and Fowler had to physically pry them apart over a cup of coffee that neither of them could even technically drink.... Well, that just kind of raised a few concerns with Connor. The only real difference between his and Katie’s reaction to meeting their new sibling for the first time was that Connor had the mind and body of an adult man, and by extent a whole repertoire of various creative swear words.

Katie nodded again, her face looking far too introspective for a 5-year-old as she added to her previous question. “But you guys get along now.”

Once again, not entirely true. Just yesterday, Connor had referred to Nines as a “dumbass bastard”, which in response Nines instructed him to “get fucked”. But Connor nodded along, since it helped him much more if he agreed.

Katie didn’t look very convinced. “Ok… I can try to like him in a little while.” 

Connor laughed, finally hearing the crying die down from the other room. He knew Markus probably wouldn’t leave Miles’ room for a good 5 minutes, giving him ample time to tuck Katie in once again. He looked back down at his daughter and smiled.

“I don’t doubt it for a second.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’ve been dead for a while, life kicked me in the metaphorical dick.


End file.
